That Despicable Boog
by Squirrelsliketacos
Summary: A peice for my Creative Writing class. Kagome and the Yu Yu gand go to a carnival. She sees the most adorable and hardest prize to win. WIll she get the stuffed animal for herself or will her mate have to surprise her with it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**AN: Ah-hem... I am Squirrelsliketacos ... aka the weird little teenage sister of pclark, who helped me write this.**

It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. That colossal teddy bear hung over the other carnival toys like a brown cloud of cuteness. The smaller bears, fluffy ducks, cotton candy colored rabbits, and fleece lambs couldn't compare to the classic stuff and fluff of the teddy.

Originally she was going to walk by the booth and not even waste her time and money on the rigged carnival ball toss. No-one ever really won the big prizes because you couldn't knock over the pyramid of weighted bottles. But just as she was passing Yusuke and Kuwabara began to wrestle; knocking into the side of the booth and dislodging the bear from his perch. She looked over to make sure they hadn't broken anything and saw the carnie catch the teddy.

She was immediately awestruck. Her blue eyes connected with the brown ones of the bear and she saw the smile sewn onto his face. Little hearts danced around in her minds eye and she decided then that the bear would be hers or her name wasn't Kagome Higurashi; Shikon Priestess, friend of demons, protector of Rekai and Ningenkai, and time traveller. She would get that bear even if she went broke! With a sharp reprimand to her companions, Kagome set about to win her prize. She completely forgot that she was there with her mate, Hiei, and friends to be having a good time.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and her friends took off with each other to play their own games. Her mate on the other hand stood off to the side and watched as she failed to get the bear. She ran out of money and slumped off from the booth in a pout and he watched her go. As she got to their friends, he could hear her say that she wanted to go. He smiled and stalked over to the booth.

The carnie grinned at him as he handed him the money to play the game. The carnie allowed him to pick which item he wanted to get. He pointed at the giant bear and the carnie pulled it down. Before Hiei could throw the ball the carnie was sure to toss a comment his way about his small stature. Brushing it off for Kagome's sake, Hiei wound up to pitch, feeling the extra weight in the ball, aimed carefully and tossed it.

**SMACK!**

The baseball slammed through the bottles, shattering them, and then it passed through the back wall of the booth. The back of the booth fell off with the shelves of toys and the carnie stood gaping with the bear barely in his grasp. Hiei put one hand in his pocket and grabbed the bear with the other hand, leaving the carnie with his ruined booth as he quickly caught up with his mate.

Kagome was sad as she walked to the vehicle. Her excited mood for the carnival had fizzled out and she wanted to go home to forget about the bear. But just as she was sliding into her car did a brown blur fly by her and land in her passenger seat. It had startled her but as she looked at the seat her excitement skyrocketed. There was the bear. That wonderful cuddly teddy bear that she had wanted to win. She jumped up to see how it had gotten there and saw standing on a branch in a tree was her Hiei, her mate. She knew that he had gotten him for her. She grinned up at him and blew him a kiss. He made a nod at her and disappeared.

Carefully she buckled up and headed for their apartment. When she arrived, Kagome went inside and straight for their bed. She was tired, protecting Ningenkai and Rekai was a full time and very consuming. She tossed the bear on the bed, undressed, and then she climbed in the bed pulling the bear with her.

As the night wore Hiei finally came home. He needed to wear himself out before he could sleep. But as he was entering his bedroom he didn't expect to see what he did. Kagome was asleep, that he expected, but a giant lump in the bed with her, he didn't. He could tell that it wasn't a living thing, she wasn't cheating on him, but it seemed she had sure as hell kicked him out of his bed. He pulled the covers back and there laid that bear. That bear, Boog, as he could hear in her mind be called.

She had that bear cuddled up to her and there was no room left on the bed for him and she wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. He had been replaced by the very bear he had won for her. The biggest mistake he had made in their relationship ever. And one he would never ever make again.

**AN: Yep I know. Boog is totally from Open Season and yes I did name him from that bear. And yes I do own the bear that is throughout the fic and his name is Boog.**


End file.
